The Ink Never Lies
by kate-dammit-run
Summary: Future Jane/Kurt fluff. A case sends them to a motel, an old lady finds Kurt hot and Sawyer has a fever. How this all comes together is a mystery but there you have it. Shameless, pointless fluff.
**Summary:** Future Jane/Kurt fluff. A case sends them to a motel, an old lady finds Kurt quite hot and Sawyer has a fever. How this all comes together is a mystery but there you have it. Seamless, pointless fluff.

* * *

 **The Ink Never Lies**

She grabbed the heavy black bag from the trunk of the car, an old Chevrolet, not the standard FBI SUV because they needed to keep a low profile. One of her tattoos had led them to this motel in the middle of nowhere and they needed to stake out room number 9 where a dirty politician is scheduled to meet with a known terrorist.

Jane and Kurt had arrived early, more than a few hours ahead of the expected meeting, in order to set up and avoid any surprises. Zapata and Reade were expected to follow in a few hours.

Jane hoisted the heat bag on her shoulder with a grunt. "Here," she heard Kurt walk up behind her, taking it from her and placing it on his shoulder. "No, Kurt, I'm fine," she said, trying to reach for it, feeling bad that he was now carrying both bags. "It's okay," he said with a smile and started towards their room.

"Oh, what a gentleman," a voice came from behind Jane. She turned to see an older lady, seventies maybe, standing behind her.

"Oh, yes, he is," Jane said shyly, smiled and walked after Kurt.

"He reminds me of my first husband, Roger, God rest his soul," Jane was startled to find the woman was walking next to her. She smiled at Jane. "He too was tall and handsome, with piercing blue eyes," she said with a grin.

Jane wasn't sure what to do or say, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, she said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman waved her off, "Oh, thanks dear, but he's been dead for thirty years now."

Jane looked in front of her Kurt had reached their room and was fumbling with the old lock and key trying to get the door to open.

"It's nice to have your man carry your bags sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for women's equality and all that, went on my share of marches and protests back in the day, but still it's nice," the old lady mused.

Jane shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Not like that log of wood I have in that room over there," she grumbled pointing to a room across the yard, "Richard wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone."

Jane nodded, checking on Kurt, praying for him to get on with it. She pulled her hands out of her pockets, wiping her palms against her thighs.

"Oh, do you mind if I see," the woman suddenly said, eyeing Jane's hand.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Jane asked, confused.

"Your tattoos," the woman said. Jane pulled back, slightly startled, the reaction she usually got from older people regarding her tattoos wasn't a friendly one.

Kurt senses her tension and turned briefly over his shoulder, cursing under his breath when the keys dropped.

"That's a lovely design," the woman said, surprising Jane. "Oh, don't look so surprised, dear," the woman added, reaching to lift her pants slightly, revealing a tattoo of a butterfly on her ankle. "Got this when I was sixteen, it was my first one, and I had to wear knee high socks for two years around my parents because they would have killed me," the woman laughed and Jane couldn't help chuckling.

"I got a few more," she added, "but none that I can show you out in public," she whispered, winking at Jane and giggling.

Kurt finally got the door open then, sighing in relief, he turned to Jane.

Jane smiled at the woman, "it was nice talking to you," she said as she stepped forward to follow Kurt into the room.

"Likewise," the woman said, "a word of advice dear, no matter how lovely he is, though, never get your boyfriend's or husband's name tattooed on you, because you never know what might happen. I got my second's husband's tattoo on my shoulder but, bless him he's a lovely man, but now Richard hates it."

"I thought Richard was-"

"Oh no, dear, Richard's my boyfriend," the woman said, "my husband's back home. He thinks I'm on a bingo tour with my girlfriends," the woman added, laughing as she walked away.

Jane watched her go, amused, wondering what that woman would say about the name tattooed in block letter across her back.

A few hours later they set up their equipment, prepared everything they needed and settled with their case file. The room had on bed and a single lonely chair by the window, with one leg an inch shorter than the rest, it wobbled awkwardly. Jane sat on the bed and watched him try to get comfortable in the chair. She didn't say anything at first.

They had been dating for almost three months but their physical relationship had not reached the next level. They kissed and made out, a lot, but whenever they got close to taking it further, he stopped. She wanted more, and she knew he did, but he was being careful, careful with her, careful with them. This was new to both of them, and they were both scared of taking it too fast or ruining it.

But when he almost fell of the chair for the third time, she couldn't do it to him anymore. "Kurt, why don't you come here," she said, sliding to the edge of the bed, leaving enough space next to her not to make it uncomfortable for anyone. He studied her for a moment and got up, stretching to undo the knots in his back caused by the chair. He sat down next to her.

"Did you hear anything from Sarah?" she asked. When they left Sawyer had been sent home from school with a fever and Sarah had been very worried.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "his temperature's gone down slightly but still pretty high. She was taking him to the doctor when I last talked to her."

They sat in silence for a while before Jane spoke. "It must be so scary for her, being a single parent…" she said, "I mean, it must be hard when there's two parents, I can't imagine what it's like for her."

Kurt nodded, "yeah… Sarah's tough, though, always been."

"And she's lucky to have you there with her," Jane said softly, stealing a quick glance towards him.

Silence took over once again, jane no longer focusing on the file in her lap, her thoughts having drifted away for the time being.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" she suddenly asked, startling him slightly with the question.

The topic of children usually came deeper into a relationship, he thought. But he also knew this wasn't about that, not with Jane.

"No, not really," he admitted after a moment.

"Why?" she asked again, adding quickly, "I'm sorry, that's personal you don't need to answer."

He turned to her then, giving her a warm smile, "Jane, if anyone gets to ask these questions, it's you," he said, causing her to blush slightly.

"I guess I was never in a relationship that was serious enough or that lasted long enough for us to reach that topic," he admitted.

"Not even with Allie?" she pried and he shook his head.

He fell silent again and she wondered what he was thinking. A few minutes later he said, "I guess… I was always afraid of it, having children… afraid I would be bad at it, afraid I would fail as a father," he admitted quietly.

She watched him, the way his face twisted with the admission, and she knew where that was coming from. She reached for him, taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it gently.

"You would make an amazing father," she said, "I cannot imagine anyone who would make a better one. You could never fail-"

"I failed you," he whispered, "I let them take you, couldn't protect you."

He dropped his head to his chest, unable to look at her. No matter how many times she told him that her abduction all those years was not her fault, that she didn't blame and he didn't have to blame himself, she knew he still did, always would.

She put the files aside, turning to sit on her heals, she brought her hands up to his face. She gently turned his face, making her look at him.

"Kurt, it wasn't your fault," she said, "you have never failed and you can never fail me."

He listened to her words, the truth and honesty behind every syllable, and he wanted to believe her, really wanted to, t oat least believe it as much as he believed she did.

So he just nodded, silently thanking her.

She knew she had to pull back, to focus on the case at hand, but something in her was pushing her to do something else. So she took the files that sat in his lap and put those aside as well, and carefully, almost awkwardly, she climbed into his lap, catching him by surprise. Slowly she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his and his shaking hands landed other waist.

"I don't know if I ever wanted kids, I mean, if the woman I was before ever did," she spoke softly, "and thinking about my life now, the world we're in… the thought of bringing someone into it, someone small and innocent, is terrifying," she admitted, and then channeling courage she didn't know she had, she moved into him even closer, "but I think of you, and what an amazing human being you are, I think the world needs more of you," she whispered, her voice shaking.

He swallowed, "Jane…"

She smiled, stroking his stubbled cheek, taking a moment to catch up with her train of thoughts, she giggled, a lively bubbling sound that rose through her chest. She could imagine the panic that flooded him then. "Don't worry, Kurt," she said, "I'm not saying I want to have your baby right now," she teased, sensing him relax slightly below her. She kissed his cheek gently, her lips traveling to whisper in his ear, "but what I am saying is that, we can start practicing if you want."


End file.
